Currently, ADvanced Super Dimension Switch (ADSDS, briefly referred to as ADS) liquid crystal display technology develops rapidly due to its advantages such as wide viewing angle, high image quality, quick response and the like.
With increase of resolution and aperture ratio of liquid crystal display panel, a pixel pitch of an ADS-type array substrate becomes smaller and smaller, which leads to a smaller and smaller storage capacitance of the ADS-type array substrate, so that capability of the ADS-type array substrate to drive liquid crystal becomes weak. Meanwhile, the smaller the storage capacitance is, the lower a retention rate of a pixel voltage is, which will further lead to other undesirable defects such as flicker, so that the image quality of the ADS-type array substrate is greatly reduced.
As shown in FIG. 1, the ADS-type array substrate comprises: a base substrate 1, a thin film transistor 2, and a resin layer 3, a pixel electrode 4, an insulating layer 5 and a common electrode 6 sequentially provided above the thin film transistor 2. The thin film transistor 2 comprises: a gate electrode 21, a gate insulating layer 22, an active layer 23, a source electrode 24 and a drain electrode 25, and the source electrode 24 and the drain electrode 25 are disposed in a same layer. The pixel electrode 4 is electrically connected with the drain electrode 25 through a via hole running through the resin layer 3.
Currently, a simplest method to increase the storage capacitance of the ADS-type array substrate is to reduce a distance between the pixel electrode and the common electrode. Although this method can increase the storage capacitance of the ADS-type array substrate, yet the reduced distance between the common electrode and the pixel electrode will result in an increased probability of a short circuit between the pixel electrode and the common electrode.